Tink Belle
Tink Belle is a Tinker Fairy and a dear friend of Peter Bannings. She serves as a liaison between her people and the Lost Ones, as well as helping those with flying abilities in teaching them how to fly, as well as to supply Pixie Dust when needed. She's also deeply and hopelessly in love with Peter, which causes her to get jealous of girls such as Wendy, Elsa, and Bonielle. Characteristics *'Name': Tink Belle *'Aliases': Tinker *'Species': Tinker Class Fairy *'Age': 18 (in appearance; chronologically unknown) *'Hair': Blonde (same with green streaks in Fairy form) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Finding 'lost things', inventing and making new friends, Peter Bannings (crush/love interest), *'Dislikes': *'Family': All Tinker Fairies, Peri (sister) Appearance Casual-Fairy and Human Belle is a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized, and fair-skinned. When angered, her face turns fiery red. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in at times an upper ponytail or two lower tails (tied with a blue ribbon) with her bangs out, dirty-blonde eyebrows, and small yet pointy elf-like ears. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt. On her feet, she wears green shoes with white puffballs on her toes. She also has clear, insect-like wings on her back. Her human form is similar to her fairy form, standing 4'4" feet in human height. Her body is an hourglass with a slender waist, long legs, sexy butt, and a C-Cup chest. Her hair is in an upper ponytail. Her fairy wings disappear, but on her upper back is a green tattoo of a gear with leaves, showing a physical sign of her talent. Her human attire is a white sleeveless t-shirt with blue tight jeans, green sneakers with white toes. She has a green hoodie jacket she usually has halfway zipped under her breasts with the hood down and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with on her left wrist is a green and white watch. White Rebels/Lost Ones Attire Her new fairy attire, mostly as being a Rebel, is a one piece green suit with the back exposed, with a mini-skirt shawl sewn to it with a white and green toolbelt. Her has arm coverings going from her hands to elbows in green fingerless gloves, with white straps on her wrists and elbows. She has green leggings going up all the way to her thighs with white thigh pouches, and green and white shoes with white puffballs (a fashion thing she likes), and has green shop-class goggles on her forehead. Background Personality Despite her cute and pretty appearance, Belle is very sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered. Upon meeting Wendy and other human females, Belle immediately shows disgust and irritation, mostly out of jealousy. This drives Belle to perform acts both selfish, and even murderous, much to Eli's annoyance. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Belle is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. This can be seen, most notably, with her relation to Wendy Darnings. It’s no new news that Belle has a romantic crush on Eli, and Eli knows it too. Eli would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take ‘that ugly old girl!’ So that's what she was jealous of. As a fairy, Belle can fly and produce fairy dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles, and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted, and talented at it too. Her biggest talent in her tinkering is that she can build almost anything, which makes her quite the tomboy beauty in Eli’s shop class in college. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Tinker Fairy' *'Tinkering': Belle is amazingly gifted at her tinkering; it was said at when she first discovered it, the object that represented her tinkering glowed so bright it was almost a star. She can mend and build anything so long as she has the right equipment. Although she can't physically touch iron, she has found a way with using gloves or upper-body protection, mostly helped with Eli. **'Enhanced Enginerring and Forgering' Skills * Mechanics and Engineering * Repairing Equipment *'Fairy Attire/Fairy Hunter Uniform' *'Toolbelt and Goggles' Relationships Belle's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mae Whitman Trivia *Belle's appearance is based on Tinker Bell from the Disney franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Lost Ones Category:Pixie Hollow Category:White Rebels Category:Peter's Love Interests